


Everything Will Be Okay

by tiredgayy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ACAB, Angst, Homophobia, I actually did research for this lmao, M/M, Pride Parades, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgayy/pseuds/tiredgayy
Summary: Tsukishima tried not to fall in love with Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Everything Will Be Okay

Tsukishima tried not to fall in love with Kuroo. He really did. Still, he found himself drawn to the man, watching him flit around people with a charming smile and a laugh. He was absolutely enamored by Kuroo’s voice, from the low whispers to the cheers. There was something so beautiful about the elder’s eyes, always observing yet still remaining soft.

Seeing Kuroo laugh with other people brought a bittersweet sensation unlike any other. With every touch or laugh, Tsukishima had found himself wishing that the joy was directed elsewhere. He watched infuriatingly whenever Kuroo slung his arm around Kenma and smiled or the times he slapped Bokuto on the back and laughed. Despite it all, Tsukishima found himself watching intensely, entirely drawn to the presence that Kuroo Tetsurou carried.

Kuroo had approached him after the training camp, winking and asking for Tsukishima’s number. He found himself giving in to the elder, albeit with plenty of insults. Kuroo was undeterred by the harsh words. He had leaped for joy as Tsukishima put his number in his phone. Kuroo thanked him before running off to his other friends. Tsukishima felt his heart drop as the other walked away. 

He soon realized that the worries were irrational, as the elder made a point to message him every day. The two of them constantly talked until midnight, learning about each other until there was nothing else to learn about. Kuroo was able to see sides of Tsukishima that were supposedly hidden deep. He watched the younger male blush and smile and on the rarest occasion, laugh. In turn, Tsukishima found that Kuroo liked grilled mackerel, dogs, and boys.

As Kuroo came out to Tsukishima, the blond felt his heart soar towards the clouds before plummeting into the ground.

“You can’t do that! You know it’s frowned upon,” Tsukishima had warned.

“But it is what it is. I can’t change it,” and that was the truth. 

After many denials and tears, Tsukishima accepted his identity as well. Kuroo comforted him through the phone, saying that it was okay to be gay, yet the two of them were fully aware that Kuroo was most likely saying it to comfort himself as well. 

And just like that, they became boyfriends, although their relationship was kept secret. Nothing had really changed between the two of them. They still called or texted late at night, occasionally slipping into giggles as they call each other by their given name. They congratulated each other on their qualifications for Nationals, smiling ever so brightly at the implication. 

The night before they were set to leave to Nationals, they called each other laughing. They listed all the things they were excited to do and all the things that the missed about each other. Needless to say, they both went to bed entirely light hearted.

When the two teams arrived at the large gymnasium, they promptly fell into light-hearted conversations and laughter. Kuroo sauntered over to Tsukishima under the guise, ruffling the blond’s hair and asking how his “student” was doing. The others had brushed it off as idle conversation and teasing, but the lovers felt as though they were flying. 

They brushed their hands together as they walked into the gym, blushing like fools. Tsukishima even found himself smiling, which had only made the tint of Kuroo’s cheeks more obvious. When questioned about it, Kuroo had declared that his protege was taunting him. The onlookers laughed it off and averted their gaze elsewhere. Despite the close calls, the two of them remained by each other’s side as much as the could. 

They had cheered each other on as they played. Complementing each other’s skillful precision and blocks. At the end of the games, they swapped advice, nervously flushing while doing so. Even as they stood on opposite ends of the court, they continued to tease each other, slowly riling each other up and forcing the other to play harder. 

It was exhilarating. They were excited to score and excited to watch their lover score. Tsukishima found himself falling for the game even more. Yet, like everything else in life, the game had to end. They exchanged handshakes and congratulations. Kuroo even went so far as to pat Tsukishima on the back as they walked away from the bright lights. 

During Karasuno’s final match at Nationals, Tsukishima found the will to play until he tired himself out. It was disappointing, Tsukishima figured, to work so much only to crash so hard. Even as he hobbled over to the bench, Kuroo still looked incredibly proud. Even after they lost, Kuroo was still proud. 

“So much for ‘just a club,’ Moonshine.”

“Oh shut up.”

The two of them continued their casual bickering, even as they both went back to their respective homes. And with that, a chapter of their lives was over, whisked away like the victories and losses at Nationals.

As time progressed, they found themselves struggling to keep their relationship afloat, considering the workload that came with being a second year and the difficulties of settling into college. Kuroo spent the majority of his nights catching up on sleep or studying. Tsukishima stayed up late to finish assignments, as his extra practice tended to last longer than anticipated.

After talking about it for a while, they found that they could see each other in person more often. Instead of nightly calls, they would physically meet up. They found comfort in the frequency of visits they were able to make. Every other week, they would visit each other. Tsukishima told his parents that he would hang out with his senpai and Kuroo had the freedom and time to do as he pleased. 

One particular weekend, they decided to attend a Pride Parade. Tsukishima and Kuroo were both terrified but eventually settled on going. It was for representation’s sake. They draped themselves in rainbows, wearing stickers on their cheeks and putting pins onto their backpacks. They held each other’s hands as they walked down streets, slowly being more accepting of their own identity with every step. 

They listened to the stories of those walking around them. Epic tales of love and sacrifice were a common theme, especially in such an unaccepted group. Despite the harsh reality, the parade was filled with smiling faces and laughter. Tsukishima began to cling onto Kuroo even more, kissing his cheek and resting his head on broad shoulders. 

And then, the movement was halted. There was yelling. People were screaming at the prideful people, saying that they were nothing but a disgrace. Tsukishima and Kuroo felt as though every step they had taken only pushed them back further. They were surrounded by aggression. They were surrounded by undying support and insistent hate. 

Kuroo hastily grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and dragged him out of the crowd. As they made their way towards the edge, someone had pushed them back into the crowd. 

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima whispered. “What do we do now?”

“I don’t know, Moonshine. I really don’t know.”

Suddenly, a man had pushed his finger towards Tsukishima’s chest. 

“You freaks don’t belong here. You are going to go to hell.”

Tsukishima flinched at the accusation, turning to Kuroo for advice. Neither of them knew what to do. A hand grabbed at theirs and they were pulled back into the crowd. The shouting increased in volume and the two lovers stayed put. They were pelted with eggs, but they remained where they were, desperate to stay out of the riots. 

“Let’s beat the freaks to death!”

And out of the blue, Tsukishima and Kuroo found themselves fearing for their lives. They witnessed punches being thrown and people were being pushed onto the ground. Kuroo felt himself being torn from Tsukishima’s grasp and joined those lying on the ground. Tsukishima screamed before being grabbed by a policeman as well. 

The two of them were kicked onto the ground. The soles of heavy boots were pressed against their faces, scratching the skin onto concrete. Kuroo, heavily built from volleyball, managed to get the man off of him. He fought wildly, all while attempting to get closer to Tsukishima. His movements were only halted by the sound of a gun. The pride community was forced to stand back as the policemen pointed their guns at them. 

Kuroo watched helplessly as Tsukishima continued to thrash. He was pulled to his feet and handcuffs were slapped onto his wrists. Still, he continued to fight against the restraints. The crowd was quickly dismantled after that. Everyone had run in fear for their lives. Kuroo had hesitated, but one look from Tsukishima had convinced him to go. The blond was pushed into a vehicle before being driven away.

\---

“This kid is too young. We can’t really do much,” a police officer explained to his coworker. 

“Hey, boy! What are your parent’s numbers?”

Tsukishima glared at the man, but a quick slap convinced him to comply. He muttered the numbers and waited in dread. He watched as people around him had their pins and stickers ripped off. He stood helplessly as faces dawned with face-paint were harshly scrubbed before being dragged away towards the cells. 

Despite of it all, he felt so lucky to be let out so easily. Had he been the tiniest bit older, he would’ve been arrested. All of the innocent people- people that simply wanted to be able to express themselves- were having their lives torn apart, simply because they walked in a parade, wearing their true identities on their sleeves. They were going to have this incident on their records forever. Tsukishima was lucky, he thought, luckier than most. 

Soon enough, Tsukishima’s father had come storming through the doors. A quick icy glare had prompted Tsukishima to burst into tears. After a quick consultation with the policemen, his father grabbed him by the wrist and out the door. They haven’t even taken five steps outside when his father wailed on him. Tsukishima was pushed onto the ground and was beaten. 

“I don’t want a freak like you in my house. Don’t you dare come home.”

Tsukishima nodded before trying to sit back up. His attempts were futile, as he was just kicked down again. He looked through the glass doors, pleading for someone to come help him, but he was met with pitying looks. The senior spat on him and walked back to his car, leaving Tsukishima with nothing but a handful of cash and his phone. 

He gingerly picked himself back up and took out his phone. 

“Kuroo?”

“Kei? Where are you? Are you okay?”

Tsukishima found himself unable to respond properly, instead opting to sob into his arms. 

“Kei? Where are you? Please tell me you’re okay.”

The blond quieted down, only to recite the address, before collapsing into himself again. His heart was ripped out of his chest and was stomped over. He cried and cried until Kuroo had arrived to pick him up. The two of them walked towards a nearby park, thankful that it was empty. Kuroo sat Tsukishima down onto a bench and gathered him into his arms. 

Tsukishima tried to explain what had happened. Despite the occasional sobs and the whispering, Kuroo had managed to grasp enough. He kissed Tsukishima on the forehead and began to rub his back. As he whispered condolences, he felt tears of is own arise. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Moonshine. I promise.”

And just like that, Tsukishima began to nod off into the world of unconsciousness. 

\---

Tsukishima awoke to a stinging sensation and soft hands rubbing his skin. He hissed as a tissue made contact with his skin. The hands quickly made their way towards his cheeks and cupped his face. Kisses were plastered over his skin and Tsukishima found himself leaning back into the warmth. As he sunk deeper, he realized that he was no longer on the bench, but rather in a bed.

“Tetsu?” he asked, groggily.

“Yes, baby?”

“Where are we?”

“In a hotel.”

Content, Tsukishima felt his eyes shut and his mind began to drift off once more. However, the feeling of tears falling onto his face kept him awake.

“Tetsurou?”

The man in question quickly wiped his eyes and smiled. “Yes, Moonshine?”

Asking why he was crying seemed a bit inadequate, considering the recent events that had occurred. Instead, Tsukishima settled for kissing Kuroo’s cheek and holding him tighter. 

“You said it yourself, Tetsu. We’ll be okay.” 

Kuroo nodded in agreement but the slight calm was short lived, as he began to cry in earnest. Tsukishima wiped the tears away as gingerly as possible. 

“We’re going to be okay.”

The two of them collapsed into each other’s arms. They bundled themselves in blankets and pillows, holding onto each other like a lifeline- holding each other as though it would be enough to keep their lives from crumbling more so than it already had. Any further attempts of consolation were drowned by the wet sobs and wails.

But everything was going to be okay. 

~~Everything was going to be okay, right? ~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> spam me on twt: @tiredgayy


End file.
